Nightmare
by ISpeakSquirrelSqueak
Summary: this is based on a dream i had a few nights ago... told in naruto's pov, sorta


It was dark. Like, middle of the night dark. When Naruto glanced around from his bed, randomly perched on the ground, he saw never-ending woods. The trees, if they could, looked dark and menacing, as if they'd stretch out and grab Naruto any second. They didn't. An owl hooted somewhere in the distance. Naruto clutched at the grimy sheets beneath him, shaking his head of blonde hair and frowning.

This place looked fake. Almost like it was all on a movie set. The leaves, the grass, the bed…it looked like it was strategically placed by a professional. Even the back sets of the trees and the utter blackness looked velvet, like a curtain at a play. There was a small shuffle to Naruto's right, so soft he could barely hear it. He wasn't alone. A pale girl, with long, light blonde hair and sky blue eyes giggled over a… television show? It sounded like HBO Family to him. When had that gotten there? It wasn't there before. Naruto's frown deepened as he blinked against the harsh glare of the strange light, and he turned back to the trees.

A body emerged from… a… hole? That sort of just protruding from the ground and leading to absolutely nowhere. The person stood straight with a grunt, one hand moving to touch their back. Vaguely, Naruto recognized this person, he just didn't know where from. It was a man, probably in his late twenties. His clothes were of the 14th century, red and white and gold shirt, ruffled on the sleeve, knee high red velvet pants, white tights and gold shoes. Maybe a prince, if according to all the movies Naruto watched.

He smiled warmly at Naruto, holding out his hand. A lamp that hadn't been noticed by the blonde made it easier to see the objects in his palm. Blood-red wild berries dripped staining drops on the palm. Some were open and gushing, but others looked fine. Without his permission, Naruto's face split into a smile as he grabbed some of the berries, peering at them cautiously.

"Are these safe, Edward?" He asked, leaning back and swinging his legs. He scowled down at his clothes. Oh, ugh. They were even worse than this Edward guy's. A white and purple ruffled shirt extended to his knees, tights, and gold shoes. No pants. He didn't want to know why that piece of clothing was missing. Jesus, he looked like a woman.

"They are not poisoned. And if they were.." The prince (?) pulled out a red box from a random bag and showed it to Naruto. 'Poison Disinfectant' it read. He didn't know where the hell it came from, or where he got it, because there was no such thing. He shrugged it off with another smile as Edward tapped his nose playfully. He chewed on the delicious fruit as he watched Edward move to the center of the room, turn back to him….and freeze.

His whole body just went rigid as he gazed over Naruto's shoulder with a look of horror. The rest of the berries fell, forgotten, to the dirty ground. Naruto tried to turn to see what was behind him, but hands on his shoulders stopped him. They had an iron grip, so he couldn't move. Edward stepped out of Naruto's peripheral vision, walking to stand behind him. Eliza-was that her name?- was still watching TV. with a dimpled smile on her childish face. He was about to ask just who was behind him, but a voice stopped him.

"Mommy? Mommy?! Where are you, Mommy?! I can't find you!!" A shrill voice, that of a little girl, sliced through the air like a knife through butter. The hands on his shoulders began to rub in long, soothing circles, so he couldn't tense at the screaming. The voice sent chills through him, though, the hair on the back of his neck and arms standing on end. "Mommy!!!"

And then, something freaky-er- happened. There was an odd pressure, not pain, just like a heavy force on his back. He didn't understand what was happening until he was across the room and floating two feet above the ground. Naruto gaped in terror and surprise as he looked up to see…his own body. Aquamarine eyes were open, glazed and unfocused. His arms hung limp at his sides, body slumped down and somewhat forward.

He couldn't really tell what was above him. It was like looking at a person in a blurry photograph. He could see the shape of the body, but the colors blended together and smudged a little, so it was hard to tell. It was a girl, by the tone of her….screaming. Jesus! Now she was shaking Naruto's body so hard that his head was flopping back and forth lifelessly.

Something caught his eye-something red? Again, he looked up, only to _float _back in complete horror and disgust. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Edward, the prince guy, was tied to the wall by ropes. He had marks with dried blood on his wrist and ankles-a sign of struggle. His-oh Kami- his eyes were gouged out and hanging from the sockets, more blood dripping down his face. That wasn't even the worst of it. His mouth was _torn _open, all the way up to his cheeks. A pale tongue-drained of blood- and flopping jaw hung grotesquely by only a chunk of skin and bone. His stomach was ripped open to shreds, rib cage broken and torn apart. Some organs, intestines, and bones piled in puddles of dark blood on the floor.

Whimpers seemed to be the only thing that could escape his mouth at the time. He noticed that it had gone eerily silent. Eliza had shut off the TV, now asleep and apparently ignorant of the scene. The ghost had disappeared. Naruto floated to his body, now laid in an uncomfortable position on the bed. He looked around with wild eyes, trying to figure out how to get back _in _himself. Finally, he muttered one single word,

"Mommy?"

From the shadows, a glowing light appeared. A woman with wavy scarlet hair down to her waist and sparkling emerald eyes showed herself. Her green shift dress matched her eyes perfectly. The glowing light came from a diamond necklace that hung on her tan neck and said 'Mom'. Tears began to form in the boys eyes. She looked exactly like she did when he last saw her. The woman gave a motherly smile, bringing her hand up to cup Naruto's cheek tenderly.

"Naruto." She cooed in a sweet, melodic tone. "I'm right here, Naruto." Kushina continued whispering his name, even as her face began to peel off. Yes, _peel. _At first, it was like a giant sunburn. Her skin turned a dark shade of red. The top layers of skin chafed off slowly at first, then at a quicker speed. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as the next layers were ripped off in chunks. Blood showered her face, a puddle forming around her as she fell to her knees.

Naruto wanted to throw up. More than anything, he wanted to turn and run away. This was too much. Soon, he would have some sort of breakdown or attack-panic, anxiety, or emotional. He only had those when something was beyond his control. The blonde's subconscious was screaming that this was a _**nightmare**_, that it _**wasn't real**_. Yet he stood and watched, transfixed, as Kushina clawed at her own face with elongated nails, giving wicked cries as she tore and tore until she reached bone.

Green eyes looked up, tears of blood making the whites of her eyes a washed out pink. Nauto could see through the left over flesh hanging off her destroyed face. She gave a guttural cry as she dropped her face to her hands.

"Help!" Kushina's voice sounded wrong-wet and hoarse. "Help me! Help!" Her voiced echoed, despite how low and bubbly wet it sounded. She fell backwards, then began to crawl away, her cries still faintly echoing off invisible walls. Naruto stumbled back until he reached his body, finally out of his daze. He took a deep breath, then pressed his hand to his body. The surface was chilly and warm at the same time. His hand passed right through. Another deep breath and he was lying down, settling into his body. His stomach fluttered, an uncomfortable feeling. He closed his eyes, and odd sensation passing over him.

oOo

Naruto jolted, sitting upright. He was sweating and panting. He wasn't in the forest anymore, but in his bedroom. Well, more correctly, Sasuke's bedroom, since he had moved in three months ago. Speaking of, a pale arm wrapped around his waist, a face nuzzled in his neck. A mouth sucked at the skin there, a little roughly. The blonde sighed contently, rubbing his cheek against a porcelain one. It was smooth, soft, wet- Wait, what?

"Ah!" Naruto jumped as pain rippled through him, starting from his neck. Blue eyes widened as he gawked at his lover. Sasuke's has been rough before, but not enough to make him bleed a lot! Okay, more like he gawked at what _used _to be his lover. Sasuke was abnormally pale- paler than he usually was. eyes that used to be a cold, coal black were now transparent, with a little green in the back. Blood that looked too red against the anemic pallor of the Uchicha covered the right side of his face. He had a gash in his right cheek from some unknown injury. More of the sticky liquid ran over blue lips and his chin.

The raven snarled when Naruto shuffled towards the door. He was so close. He knew he could make it! One more foot…Wrenching the door open, Naruto stumbled to his feet and ran through the house, not knowing where he was running to. Eventually, he ended up at the stairs leading to their attic. He heard quick footsteps coming after him, so he tripped clumsily up the stairs. He slammed the door closed after him. heavy breathing filled the silent room.

Naruto was too panicked to find the light, but he also didn't want to get eaten alive. The bite on his neck throbbed when he lightly touched it with a grimace. He sighed, flinching when the Sasuke-zombie pounded on the door violently. His body shook a little as the door trembled with each hit. Slowly, he got to his knees, then proceeded to crawl around. With it being pitch black, he had to feel around, but he had been in this room enough times to know where he was going.

He reached a table that he knew held a bunch of tools his father had gotten him last year. Naruto held on to a table leg, since he couldn't fit under it. There were at least eight boxes full of junkNaruto had refused to get rid of during the move-he was a pack rat. He could hear the beat of the music at the party next door, and concentrated on that. He didn't hear the door open, didn't hear any footsteps. He breathed out a quiet sigh..

So quick he barely realized it before it happened, hands wrapped around his ankles and tugged, hard. A scream pierced through the night, going unheard by the neighbors as Naruto was dragged further into the empty darkness beyond.

-Owari-

**AH! Finally finished! That took A LOT of time, considering I had to remember, write, revise, etc…so yeah, this was actually a dream I had a couple days ago that scared me so much I decided to make it into a story ^.^**. **I hope this was better than my other one, cause that one was total crap. **

**Questions? Comment? Review please!! It would make me REAAAAAALLY happy!! And –fox grin- I'll give you itachi tied to a bed with all the essentials!!....and cookies ^_^review!**

**::: ISpeakSquirrelSqueak :::**


End file.
